


FFXIVwrite2020 One-Shots

by amandaterasu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, FFxivWrite2020, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu
Summary: This is the place I'll be posting any one shots I do for the #FFXIVwrite2020 prompt challenge. Tags will be updated to include the new one shots. I may not do all the prompts (depending on time and inclination), but I will do those I feel moved to work on.This fic uses theInteractiveFicsbrowser extension. Please set your substitutions as follows:(Y/N) = Your WOL's Given Name(L/N) = Your WOL's Family Name
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	FFXIVwrite2020 One-Shots

Despite all the years he'd known her, the true nature of his dearest friend continued to elude him.

Urianger sat in a corner of the Rising Stones, watching as the Warrior of Light, (Y/N) (L/N), drank the newest Scion, G'raha Tia, under the table. Alisaie had long since capitulated - despite her familiarity with drink she could not fight the fact that she was still small in stature and had less to work with than the adults at the table with her. Though some part of him disapproved that the girl had been invited to drink with them in the first place, he would not gainsay the Savior of the Source. After everything that had transpired on the First, she had earned that much from him.

He read in silence, trying not to notice the way the Miqo'te's hands landed on (Y/N)'s arm, her back, her shoulders, her face. The Elezen man certainly was not looking _or_ seething with jealousy when the once-Exarch's fingers slid into her hair. It was not as if it mattered to him. It was not as if he had begun to see her in a different light in recent weeks, since she had forgiven him for his lies that nearly cost her life.

"If you're amenable…" G'raha's voice had taken on a sultry tone, and Urianger couldn't even lie to himself anymore about the man's intentions. "... I was thinking mayhaps we could adjourn to your chambers?"

(Y/N) giggled, and the Elezen was forced to start weighing if it would be more torturous to remain here and silence and witness her capitulation or alert them both to his presence by leaving. Just as he was about to see if he could silently teleport himself to some aetheryte on the other end of creation, she asked a question he did not expect: "What is my favorite color?"

Urianger's head snapped up from his book and he watched G'raha blink in surprise. "I… I don't know, my dear, what is your favorite color?"

She shook her head and asked another question. "How do I take my tea?"

The Miqo'te's brow furrowed. "I don't -"

"What is my favorite game at the Gold Saucer? How can you tell I'm about to cry?"

G'raha sighed. "I take it that's a _'no,'_ then?"

Her smile was sympathetic. "Your knowledge of me comes from history books, and that is the crux of the problem: 'History is learned, not lived.' You know a historical portrait of me, not me, myself." (Y/N) patted his hand. "Spend a few years as my friend, first. Get to know me - the _real_ me. Then, if we're both still available, I'll consider it."

"Is there anyone else?" he asked, tilting his head. 

The smile vanished and (Y/N) lifted her drink. "Just the one I've been carrying a torch for."

Sipping his drink, G'raha asked, "Why haven't you made a move?"

"After Moenbryda's death, it always felt _wrong."_ She rolled the glass in her hands, unaware of the way all the breath had fled from Urianger's lungs. "I don't want to overstep or make him uncomfortable if he's still grieving, and I don't want to risk that my affections may not be returned."

"I see…" he said. "My apologies if my forward nature made you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. It's nice to see you reaching for things for yourself. A pleasant change." She finished her drink and sat the empty glass on the bar.

"Be that as it may, you must forgive me if my ego is a bit bruised. Mayhaps we can speak again tomorrow." G'raha got up from his stool and bowed politely. 

The Warrior of Light nodded her acceptance. "I think I'll sit here and brood a bit longer, if it's all the same to you. Have a good night."

The Miqo'te nodded and headed down the hallway towards the solar and other apartments, and Urianger stared dumbly at his hands, working up his courage as quickly as possible. Once he was sure there was no echo of the other man's steps, he said aloud, "Thy favorite color is blue."

(Y/N)'s entire body went rigid and the tip of her nose flushed red. She slowly turned to look at him as he stood and continued, "'Tis not the pale blue of a springtime sky, nor the turquoise blue of the waves at Costa del Sol that most pleaseth thee - thou art only enamored of the dark, steely blue of the sea amidst storms."

"Urianger, I -" she began, but he held up a hand.

"Thou taketh most teas plain, save all varieties of black tea, which thou wilt have with lemon and honey; the lemon because of thy marked dislike for tannins, tis the same reason thou wilt only indulge in red wine if it has been aerated to thy satisfaction." He walked toward her, and she slipped off the stool she had been sitting on. 

She wrapped one arm about herself while her other hand went over her mouth as she listened in rapt attention. "Thy third question was a bit of subterfuge - thou hast no love for the Gold Saucer and hath only been a handful of times when thy comrades have pressed thee into going; as for how to tell when thou art about to weep, (Y/N)..." Urianger leaned down, until his face was level with hers. "The tip of thy nose turns red, then thou wilt put thy hand over thy mouth as if to muffle the noise."

He tugged gently on her wrist, pulling her hand from her mouth to his and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her palm. (Y/N) inhaled sharply. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend for you to hear," she started, but he shook his head. 

"The only thing that troubles me is that I seem to have given thee the impression an advance would be unwelcome. 'Twould be the fulfillment of a number of my burgeoning fantasies, in sooth." Urianger smirked and leaned closer, pressing his lips to her ear as he stole the line from the more-forward Miqo'te. "If thou art amenable, I was thinking mayhaps we could adjourn to thy chambers?"

(Y/N) laughed, her embarrassment forgotten, and kissed his cheek before pulling away and heading towards the hall. "This way."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic and would like to know more of what's going on with me and my writing, you can check out my twitter: [@amandaterasu](https://www.twitter.com/amandaterasu/)!


End file.
